Splish, Splash
by Lady Dudley
Summary: He'd thought it would be perfectly safe to let Molly and Sherlock do the dishes.


**A/N: Just a little something that came to mind the other day, based on an incident with a friend of mine (although, without the romantic overtones) :P I also stole a line from _True Blood_. Set after the Reichenbach Fall and inspired by a Tumblr prompt in which Sherlock & Molly are more comfortable with each other and John notices. Title is from the song of the same name. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Splish, Splash**_

He'd thought it would be perfectly safe to let Molly and Sherlock do the dishes. They were both adults and, quite frankly, he was pleased to have some time alone with Mary.

Time that had been spoiled by the sound of splashing coming from the kitchen, accompanied by Molly's giggles and (more worryingly) Sherlock's deep chuckle.

"I don't know what you two are doing in there, but you'd better not be making a mess," John warned them.

All sounds from the kitchen immediately ceased and John almost felt bad for ruining whatever fun they had been having.

Suddenly there was a loud splash from the kitchen followed by Molly's raucous laughter and Sherlock's spluttering protests that she's somehow 'cheated.'

John sighed and, giving into the inevitable, made his way into the kitchen.

Molly was doubled over with laughter next to the sink as a dripping Sherlock watched her with a bemused expression on his face.

"Do I want to know?" John asked eventually.

"Molly cheated," Sherlock said flatly, attempting to look upset but John detected a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about the mess, John," Molly apologised as her laughter subsided, she glanced at Sherlock, "and I didn't cheat, he just wasn't paying enough attention."

Sherlock's attempt to scowl at her wasn't very convincing and John resisted the urge to smile.

"And what could have distracted the great Sherlock Holmes enough that he didn't notice he was about to be drenched?" John teased.

For a brief moment Sherlock hesitated, it wasn't for very long but it was enough that John knew it was a lie when he claimed to have been momentarily distracted by an insight on the case they were working on.

His unconscious glance at Molly confirmed John's suspicions and he made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Did you manage to wash any dishes before you started your water fight?" he asked.

Sherlock indicated the dishes in the rack, "It started when Molly dropped the last of the dishes in the sink," he explained.

"By accident," Molly added.

"By design," Sherlock retorted, giving John an idea about how it had escalated.

He was interrupted in his musings by Mary who popped her head in the door, "Sorry, John," she apologised, "but I just noticed the time and I should probably head home."

"Me too," Molly said, checking her watch. She hesitated for a moment, "Although I should probably clean up here," she added sheepishly, looking around the kitchen.

"Leave it," John told her, "Sherlock can do it, call it winner's prerogative," he added with a grin as he went to accompany Mary to the door.

This time Sherlock's scowl was genuine, although it softened as Molly turned to face him.

"Will you be coming in tomorrow?" she asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I should check on my experiments, I will let you know," Sherlock assured her.

Molly nodded and reached out to brush a wet lock of hair off his face, "See you then," she said with a smile and left.

John, who had seen the end of their exchange, watched her leave with interest before turning back to Sherlock.

"Care to explain what's going on?" John asked.

"Not really," Sherlock answered, turning his back on him and wiping down the sink.

"Tough," John said, crossing his arms, "I'm not letting you off that easily. You – Sherlock Holmes, the world's most fastidious man – just had a water fight. And don't think I haven't noticed all the extra trips to St. Bart's," he added, "not to mention your sudden inability to maintain your personal space around Molly. What is going on?" he repeated.

Sherlock ignored him and kept resolutely cleaning up puddles around the kitchen.

"Sherlock, are you in love with her?" John asked after a long moment.

Sherlock froze for a brief moment, "Don't use words I don't understand," he said.

"Don't give me that," John warned him, "I was a soldier, remember? I could beat it out of you."

"I would like to see you try."

"So you admit there's something there?" John pressed and Sherlock frowned, "Would it really be so terrible if you did love Molly?"

Sherlock paused in his cleaning, "It might be, for her," he said quietly.

"What?"

Sherlock turned to face him, "What if there's another Moriarty? I would not be able to live with myself if something were to happen to her because of me," Sherlock explained, his eyes haunted.

"What if something happens to her and she doesn't know, Sherlock?" John challenged, "Or what if she finds someone else?"

Sherlock remained silent and John recognised the look on his face to mean he was entering his Mind Palace.

John decided to let him be and quietly left the kitchen.

Much later that evening, or very early the next morning, Molly woke to the sound of her phone receiving a message. Still a little groggy she leant over to retrieve it, she giggled as she read it.

_I still have bubbles up my nose – SH._

She jumped as another message came through.

_Also, I think I love you._


End file.
